HIGH RESOLUTION NUCLEAR MAGNETIC RESONANCE (NMR) SPECTROSCOPY AND X-RAY CRYSTALLOGRAPHY SHARED RESOURCE, Lorena Beese, PhD and Leonard Spicer, PhD, Directors The High Resolution Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Spectroscopy and X-ray Crystallography Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and methods to members of the Programs of the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Shared Resource is committed to its goal of operating and supporting advanced instrumentation and technology and has a professional staff of three experienced PhD scientists and an instrument specialist/engineer. Major equipment currently installed in this Facility includes two fully equipped X-ray crystallography systems with RAxis IV and R-Axis U area detectors, focusing mirrors, and liquid nitrogen cooling systems. NMR equipment includes Varian Inova spectrometers operating at 800 MHz, 600 MHz 500 MHz (2), 400 MHz and 300 MHz (2) with hcteronuclear multi-channel capabilities. Cryoprobes at 600 and 800 MHz are currently being installed. Users of this facility also have access to the Southeast Regional Collaborative Access Team beamlines at the APS synchrotron X-ray source at Argonne National Laboratory and the new 900 MHz NMR spectrometer at the University of Georgia. This Shared Resource has supported the Cancer Center's efforts in Cell Regulation and Transmembrane Signaling, Nucleic Acid Biology, Structural and Chemical Biology, Cancer Genetics and Genomics, Cancer ]mmtmobiology, Radiation Ontology, Experimental Therapeutics, Neurooncology, Bone Marrow Transplantation and Breast and Ovarian Research Programs. The NMR spectroscopy studies have focused mainly on biomoleeular structure/function studies, identification and characterization of key chemical components and inhibitors of biological agents and studies of protein folding dynamics. Recent X-ray efforts are in the area of functional protein nucleic acid complexes;enzymes associated with signal transduetion and their stepwise mechanisms;and designed protein based biosensors.